Reflections of Glass
by Silenced Doves
Summary: AU The world falls to the Negaverse in the first wave of attacks, the Sailor Scouts are defeated, Endymion leads the rebels of Tokyo in an effort to erradicate the Negaverse. Meanwhile the Moon holds more secrets then it's beauty. And what secret does Set
1. Mirror of War

Reflections of Glass  
  
Mirror of War  
  
Basic preview:  
  
Tuxedo Kamen has become a Rebel of the Negaverse and now is known as Kamen  
Knight and has more powers. The cities are fully run down and everyone  
lives in a miserable life with the Negaverse in control. There is no happiness in this world only distrust and little unity. This is obviously  
A/U since the Negaverse actually won the battles against the Scouts by taking over all the other countries first. This left Tokyo as the last free  
world with the backing of all the military nations. Yet eventually even with the Sailor Scout's help Japan fell. Now leading the rebellion of Tokyo Endymion must lead humanity out of this time of darkness and back to glory  
of freedom.  
  
Prologue: Mirror of War  
  
"Kamen we gotta pull back! They're too strong for us!" A voice called across the urban battle field, the rebels lay behind older cars or news paper boxes. That were all littered with odd marks from fire, laser or any other number of odd attacks. The men were clad in dirty clothing that looked about one step away from falling apart, most of the garb a darker or slate grey color, splotched with mud and other stains including their own blood. A few here and there wore sunglasses they had picked up to protect their eyes from the harsh light of attacks. Weapons at their disposal ranged from a home made crossbow to a magic shell rifle.  
  
Kamen Knight glanced upwards from the wounded soldier he was putting back together with some of his healing energy. The moans of the man barely registered in his ears as he felt his golden aura surrounding the young man. The battlefield was not going well for his men, already the demons were pushing his men back. This was only a small force too! A large snake that happened to have well muscled arms and legs upon it seemed to be causing havoc among the ranks with it's acid spray. A black garbed ninja demon with two katana for hands was in the middle of duking it out with two of his best swordsmen and they were having trouble. Finally the last one had huge tank treads for most of it's legs and feet while it fired small energy darts towards his men while it rolled forwards taking out the cover of his men. Blood was all over the street along with a few bodies of young men and women, their eyes turned upwards to the sky in another pointless death.  
  
He needed to get them all out of here now before he lost anyone else, he gently withdrew his aura from the young man as he stood up from the position in the rear he had taken by their escape troop carrier, which had been converted from an old UPS truck they had hijacked one night. Except the city post lanterns all the lights were out in this section of town, the civilians had no doubt fled long ago from another battlefield the rebels had been drawn into by the negaverse forces. "Everyone pull back! Pull back to the Carrier I'll deal with them!" As he started running towards the front line, the thinly spread line of his platoon started to pull back. Most of the men with him had once been part of the army for either the Japanese or some other military branch. It hadn't mattered much since Japan had been the last standing free country, all had eventually gathered here but still Japan had fallen just like every other world. His jaw was set in determination as he rushed forwards to the front only stopping for a brief word with his second in command Reo.  
  
"Make sure everyone makes it one, if I'm not out in two minutes take off without me, I'll meet you guys back at the base." His hand had reached out to catch the sleeve of the retreating Commander of his army, keeping Reo there a moment to make sure Reo heard his orders.  
  
The solemn young man gave something of a snort as he pushed Endymion's hand off his sleeve, pressing his sawed off shotgun over Endymion's shoulder, he used the shoulder of his friend for a momentary platform. He pressed the trigger and fired off a double round of his special made explosive shells. One dropped off to fast and caused a small explosion in the road which left behind a smoking carter. The other caught the slow moving tank like demon in the stomach, causing it to wince in pain. Now that they had all the demon's attention, the others would be able to make it back to the waiting carrier hopefully. "Endymion you always say that and we always leave without you what's the point. Now go out there and give them a light show Knight boy."  
  
He simply rolled his eyes as he watched Reo depart in a run across the battlefield that was half covered in the fog of the early morning and half in the smoke from the fires coming from both cars that had been hit while being used as cover or trees that had gotten in the demon's way. His focus came back to the battle when one of the tank demon's bullets hit the side of his shoulder armor. "Shit shit shit!" He grumbled to himself as he dove off to the side, while thrusting his left hand forwards as the Snake demon sprayed a steady stream of acid right at him. The green and yellow acid bounced off the magical shield he had surrounded himself with. It fell harmlessly off of the invisible screen of energy and back onto the ground, melting small holes in the blacktop. Endymion grimaced slightly at the sight, he'd have to finish this fight now if he really wanted to live. "Alright then! Bayside Siren!" Endymion swung his left hand once more pulling a small green marble shaped gem from his right gauntlet's wrist holder and threw it up into the air. Once he had pulled the gem from his right hand, he closed both hands together for a moment. When he pulled them apart a long katana made of a black silver that gleamed in the fire and smoke that lay within the back round rested within his right hand. The demons were all but stopped in this movement that seemed to take minutes, but only lasted over a second or two at most. "Break!" All time flashed back to normal rate when the black katana came down upon the small green orb that was plummeting towards the ground.  
  
Huge sound waves radiated outwards from the small green orb that followed through with a violent wave of sea water made up of pure energy that had come from no where. The sound waves immobilized the enemy demons and then they were mostly finished off by the water. Or at least the tank and snake demons were, they had disappeared in a scream of pain. In the back round he absently noted the chugging sound of the UPS truck starting up, though he dared not look back. The ninja demon had easily avoided his slow moving attack, or at least it must have been for the ninja demon. Endymion was forced to jump back from the ground he had set himself upon and onto one of the cars that had been turned to scrap by bullets and acid. The ninja landed where he had been a moment later before jumping back up into the air. Endymion lost sight of him for a moment until his dark blue eyes caught the shimmer of small shrunken blades above him but it was too late to do anything except raise his sword over his head. Blades imbedded themselves into the armor of his shoulders and most of his chest, he ignored the slight pain caused by the barely pierced armor he wore. "Damnit!" He barely had a moment to prepare himself by sliding his legs into a wider stance as he took the full impact of the ninja demon's blades upon his own katana. Sparks flew from the three blades lighting up both a hooded face a Endy's determined face locked in a battle of both speed and wit rather then strength alone. It took a moment but he threw the ninja demon back and away from him but it was only a temporary fix as the ninja flipped into a wall, pressing it's feet down before pushing back towards Endymion, it's one sword arm steadying the other to run him through.  
  
"Singing Blade!" One of the few attacks he could perform without the aid of the small gems to unlock each of the ten sailor scouts powers that had been converted to his own attack with their influences upon the magic. His black katana flashed a moment; the black silver turned a pure white with energy pulsating off of the blade. He jumped forwards right towards the ninja demon, bringing his sword up at an angle to cut right through the demon's blade. Endy briefly saw a look of surprise in those red soulless eyes before he passed by the creature. A muffled cry of distress confirmed to Endy that the creature had indeed fallen to his own blade. He took a moment to glance downwards watching the blade's white aura shimmer brightly for a moment before slowly sinking away back into the blade's small implanted white gem stone at the very end of the hilt. "Another one dead to add to my record..." He paused a moment glancing across the dead bodies of the rebels he had led into battle. Their armor and any guns and ammo had been stripped off of the men before those still living had completed retreating. "Another ten men to replace and another sin to add to my growing list." A slight sigh passed through his lips, though his moment of self guilt was cut short by the distant sound of sirens. That would obviously be the human police force that was controlled at the top by the Negaverse and the general of this region Zoisite. If he was caught he'd just have to kill more innocent people...even if they were working for the negaverse it was all to survive only to give up all energy their body could give once they reached an older age. The humans had become puppets to the Negaverse in exchange for their race being spared. He shook his head at he jumped upwards onto the roof of a nearby building, his armor not even making a sound as he landed.  
  
It was a very smooth and rounded set of armor, with the chest piece forming two large circles and the stomach another smooth section, covering the chest for the most part though was a full line pattern that ended with nine points of a star with another that rested at the center. Each point had a different colored gem upon it, the one in the center though was a larger one of silver color, encircled by a gold band to keep it in place upon his chest. The ten gems were also represented upon the wrist of his right gauntlet. Except the silver one which was scaled down to marble size, the rest were exactly the same. Behind him flowed a jet black cape with a dark blue interior that matched his eyes. As he jumped from building to building he absently sent the katana back into it's subspace pocket till it was needed further. His dark blue eyes glanced across the once great city of Tokyo but it had turned into a lightless city of ghettos and low class living areas. If any of the other cities outside of Tokyo existed, no one knew since contact with other cities or colonies had become a forbidden piece of information. The only people that knew if other cities existed were the rebels since regular contact with other rebel cells kept them alive with information exchange and supply exchange.  
  
Once he figured that he was sufficiently away from the scene of the crime he let the knight armor of the Earth fade away from his body, it slowly faded into a thin mist before dissipating into the air which left behind a young man that looked to be down on his luck. A grungy pair of white jeans just barely had an indication they had once been black by a few spots around his ankles and waist that had yet to be discolored by the age they held in them. Personal stitching skill was apparent here and there where new patches of fabric had either been woven in or completely covered the old fabric. His shirt didn't look better other then the fact it was all in one piece the black dress shirt that had once fit his body like a glove hung loose off of his taut frame. Intelligent and cunning dark blue eyes glanced about where he had landed upon the ground. It only took a moment for him to place his current location in retrospect of where there base was located. Few people were out this late in the night or this early in the morning depending upon one's prospective, but as he moved down the side walk in an unhurried way, he absently watched the sidewalk clear ahead of him even with his head down. It was no surprise really, he got this kind of reaction everywhere he went or any of his group of nighttime freedom fighters for that matter. He was one of the few that had a day time job to help support the cause. A small smile flickered to his face as he made it underneath the old bridge that once was home to the fastest train ever imagined. Now though it was nothing more then a shattered memory a couple hundred yards from the bridge. He glanced about for a moment when he came to the door just to make sure no one was about. As usual the entire area was devoid of any life, those that were smart stayed away from the really bad ghetto, that was where demons and negaverse trained humans picked up any stragglers and drained them dry for the constant energy supply that the grand hub of the negaverse needed to sustain the fledgling moon base.  
  
He pushed aside the iron grate before stepping into the dank smelling circular tunnel that would eventually lead him to the main nerve center of the Tokyo Resistance Force, upon entering a third pattern of tunnels, he made a small motion to a hidden camera, one of the many that ran down the length to the main part of the base. That would give them enough time to evacuate if any enemy forces ever got the idea to look down into the sewers for the rebels. After the initial run in with the hidden camera, he began the absent weaving and turning down the tunnel system, trying to stay to either side of the loosely trickling water that ran by towards the river where it would be sent to the purification factory. Eventually after over fifteen minutes of walking and switching to different tunnels at least a good forty times, he came to a strong blast shield iron door. His left hand moved over to the small keypad off to the side and typed in his own personal entrance code. With a relief he stepped into the climate controlled room the moment the metal door rolled off to the side. The dank smell of the sewer system became naught but a memory to his nose as he glanced about the semi active control room. Most of the men had either gone home to their families if they had any, or had gone to the barracks to sleep off for a couple of hours before they made any more of an attempt to fight off the negaverse. Dark blue eyes glanced about for a moment before spotting the three he wanted to talk to. Luna and Artemis both sat side by side in their own specially made chairs, it was the least that the rebellion could do for them after the information they provided to keep them alive. Right next to the two cats, he made a slight nod to the last known living Sailor Scout, Sailor Pluto or better known to the men here Setsuna. The eternally youthful woman had lines of fatigue covering her face, as always it seemed since the death of the last scout Hotaru, her daughter.  
  
"Hey there Arty, Luna, Setsuna glad to see that all of you are here...well as you know the last mission was a complete bust." He said with something of a sigh, he moved across the short distance to the planning table that was really just an old converted slab of unused steel with an even older holoprojector placed into the middle of it. Taking his normal seat he glanced across the room to Reo who was sitting with what seemed like apt attention upon the computer monitor though Endymion had no doubt his commander was listening in upon the conversation.  
  
"Yes I know...I'm sorry my Prince...you know my restrictions even with Crystal Tokyo's dream destroyed I can't let the time steam's destined path slip further from alignment." Setsuna spoke in her normally calm and distant voice. Even when she was away from the gates of time, she always held that distant look within her eyes as if she was remembering the past.  
  
"I know Setsuna, I should have been better prepared for such a heavy guard, they got away with Usagi's mother and father and left Shingo all alone." His voice stuttered a tad at the mention of his once living lover's name. Though he shook it off from a rather rude snort coming from Reo as the older man the age of twenty three and about as jaded as could at that age made his own comment into the conversation.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered Endy, they would have come back later, or sent reinforcements...anyway we have no place to put these people. I really doubt they'll be liking the sewers too much."  
  
"Reo at least we're trying to help people!" Endymion growled in an obvious warning tone to tell Reo to back off. Though as usual the older man didn't take a hint from his military superior.  
  
"No you're just trying to protect the families of those dead sailor scouts!" Reo jumped up in a fury, he rarely questioned Endy's judgment, but when it came to anything related to these girls he lost all sense of military cool and men were lost because of it. Something that he would not have going on if there was a way to stop it.  
  
Endymion glared openly at Reo as he slowly righted himself from his seat, the chair made from a seat of a scraped SUV clattering to the ground, breaking the heavy silence filling the air. "They saved Tokyo countless times, without them we would have fallen before a rebellion could have been started!"  
  
Reo once more simply rolled his eyes. "That's all good and well Endy...it really is that they saved us but they're dead, except Setsuna, the kitty cats of the Sailor Scouts and yourself...there is no evidence that they ever existed...You need to stop fooling around and trying to save a few people of those related and start attacking the core of the problem. Look...you know my family's been killed, but I don't try saving every relative I find still exists. We need to leave the Sailor Scouts in the past, they tried and they failed! If we don't take action and start amassing more soldiers and striking them where it hurts there will be no history books in the future telling of the Sailor Scout's heroic deeds the only thing that will be there is the time the Earth forces tried to rebel against the almighty Negaverse empire." Reo sighed a bit, spent was his usually snappy nature, he was harsh he knew that but that's what Endymion needed right now to wake up from this heroic dream he was still living, waiting for his princess to come back to him. "Look...in the morning I'll go pick up that Shingo or Shango whatever brat and I'll bring him back here...but no more of these heroic rescues...too many people are dying." Absently Reo gestured towards the barracks that had been steadily gaining more beds and rooms then they had been losing to new recruits. The will to fight was slowly draining from the general populace the longer they were crushed under the negaverse's control.  
  
Endymion finally nodded a bit in consent to Reo's words before taking a seat again after he had righted his chair again. His attention instead turned towards the two cats that sat by, intelligently remaining silent throughout the whole fight between Reo and Endymion. "Well...your highness, we've found an energy deposit that's getting prepared to be launched at Tokyo's space sport. And when I say energy deposit I mean enough to probably fuel Tokyo for a couple life times whatever they're planning to do with that much energy can not be good." Artemis concluded with obvious concern within his voice."  
  
"Hmmm...interesting..." Setsuna comment absently as she sat there, staring off into nothingness.  
  
Reo raised his eyebrow in a "Dare I ask." Expression before asking it anyway just to sate his curiosity, he could never understand the time guardian but he took any chance he could to learn more about the future.  
  
Setsuna glanced over to Reo with a slightly surprised expression before shrugging her shoulders a bit. "Don't worry about it, just the time steam becomes unreadable around the launch of the shuttle." She directed her gaze towards Endymion as if to urge the young man into action upon the knowledge that had been reported to him before she abruptly stood up from her seat at the table. "Regardless, I must leave to watch the time steam now." She paused a moment while she passed the two cats, her voice barely a murmur as she spoke only to them, too low for any of the other occupants in the room to hear. "Things will get interesting." Without another word the Time Guardian disappeared into the nothingness of thin air. Leaving Reo as usual puzzled over how she did it, and the other three in a calm silence before Endymion spoke once more.  
  
"Well...it seems we have something to plan for, Luna I want you to track down any diagnostics or floor plans for the building and anything else you can get me. Shuttle launch times, guard's switching time, if there will be humans or Demons guarding the area. Artemis I need you to use your black market connections to get us some bombs, maybe some RPGs whatever you can find that'll make a shuttle of the whole launch facility go boom for lack of a more descriptive word." With that Endymion departed from the command center to get some sleep in the officer barracks.  
  
This was just a prologue...hopefully people will like it enough to review which will in turn inspire me to write much faster and so forth. Yeah umm more questions might be answered in the actual first chapter if I get enough reviews requesting stuff to be answered in the story somehow...if not they will be answered when I feel they need to be to me . 


	2. Burning Hope in the Dark

Reflections of Glass  
  
Burning Hope in the Dark  
  
Beh well this may answer some of the questions...at least how Moon was killed to a point, you'll have to wait for next chapter or chappy after that to find out what happens to the rest of the Scouts if I have the time to put that in anyway. So anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter so I can get  
writing a little more neh?  
  
Endymion gave one last look into the dimly lit command room where Reo was still typing away at the main computer, while Artemis and Luna were looking into what he had asked for upon their own personal laptops. Then again, he looked a tad closer at Artemis's goofy face, maybe Luna was doing her job but Artemis looked like he was a few moments away from Luna figuring out what he looking out and getting the crap beaten out of him again. With another shake of his head he used his hand already holding onto the doorframe to propel him through the doorway and into the darkened chambers of the officers barracks. He was starting to feel the effects of becoming Kamen Knight earlier as his adrenaline from the battle started to wear off at this exact moment. "How convenient." He muttered to himself as he stumbled over a few of the randomly discarded items of the few other men sleeping within the room. Eight bunk beds lined either side of the small rectangular shaped space, but fewer then five of the beds were still occupied the once sprawling Rebellion had been nearly wiped out before he had joined up with them and too control. A slight shake of his head was made before he finally made it to the second door that led into his own personal quarters. It was only separated from the rest of the barracks by a crude doorway and an old shower curtain he had found in the trash. Silently slipping past the curtain he let himself collapse into the bed, trusting he had set his alarm earlier to wake up in time for his job.  
  
That night the dream...or the nightmare depending how far it went returned to him as it did almost every night no matter how exhausted he became, it never left him. "Repent...I must repent." His voice came forth in a soft whisper as his body started to thrash within his sleep.  
  
Dream Sequence, memories of the past  
  
"Come on meatball head! It's almost time for our patrol of the city....you can't stay asleep forever." Darien smiled warmly towards the small blonde who was at the current moment sprawled out upon her bed both arms hap hazardously thrown to either side while her legs were scrunched up as much as possible. A light chuckle left his lips as a mental picture of a cheerleader came to his mind. That was what Usa would look like if she had been jumping in the air and actually able to coordinate herself to be able to do it. With a sigh he used the phrase that he had learned from the other girls a few years ago. The true love of Usagi even beyond her lover reincarnated. "Usagi! There's only one doughnut left!" His dark blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he watched the girl literally jump from her bed. In a whirlwind she had picked up some clothing on the way down towards the kitchen. He shook his head in slight gesture of giving up before following the golden tornado down the stairs. Articles of night clothing were strewn about the hallway and the stairs.  
  
It was some considerable time later before Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were walking through the busy streets of Tokyo. The civilians didn't even pay attention to the fact they had magical girls and one oddly dressed man walking around the city at all times of the day anymore. Nor did they mind the military presence that forever moved through the city. No matter where they went there was always a Troop Crawler or a tank within their sight, the armies jet plane fighters were also a common occurrence to see. It was no real surprise since Japan was now the last standing free nation of the world all military power that had escaped the death of it's own homeland had relocated to Japan, mainly Tokyo proper since it was now the capital of the world. Darien glanced over to his little Princess wistfully looking over at the Crown Arcade that was packed this time of day. It was filled with students of all types, mostly as a way to keep busy since some schools had been converted into makeshift military barracks and shelters for refuges, most older kids had joined the army to help repel the Negaverse's force if they should ever attack Japan though there were enough going to school and college to keep at least a few high schools open across the city and surrounding country side.  
  
"When do you think this will all be over Darien..." Usagi whispered out of the blue, interrupting his current thought process, he looked down to the strong warrior practically clinging to his arm. Her eyes wide with fear, not for herself but for the innocents around her. It had been a big change for them all the past year had been insane. Finding out their past and all the Sailor Scouts...well all except for Sailor Venus, Artemis had managed to escape London where the attacks started but Sailor Venus had been the first casualty that could have helped them greatly in the war. Even though they never got to meet her before she perished for the people of London.  
  
"I don't know Usagi...I really don't...but it's not like we won't be able to defeat them. It's not just us...we have Mako, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Michelle, Hotaru and Setsuna. With all of us fighting together I'm sure this Negaverse as they call themselves won't stand a chance." Darien stated in a soft voice...if only there was no need for her to fight, unluckily as the princess she was needed to help repel the evil. Unluckily their conversation was cut short by the air raid sirens that started up all over the city. Within a minute the organized mob of the Tokyo streets turned into mass panic, screams and calls for loved ones filled the air as everyone started running towards the underground shelters. Darien turned to Usagi and flashed her something of a grin. "The work of a hero is never done, come on now Sailor Moon it's time to earn our keep as protectors of the city."  
  
"We're not paid anyway so how can we earn our keep anyway Tuxedo Kamen." Usagi whined in a good natured voice as she followed Darien as he bounded off from the street and to the top of a nearby building. Once they were atop both stopped dead in their tracks. Both sets of blue eyes had gone wide with the sight that lay less then a mile outside of Tokyo and it's Iron walls of weapons batteries that were already starting up.  
  
"It's a full scale invasion." Darien whispered softly as he watched a flight group of fighters take off from the nearby Tokyo airport to engage the flying demons that were carrying demons to drop inside the city walls. Probably an attempt to destroy Tokyo from the inside, not that there wasn't a formidable land army amassing in all directions of the city. In the distance he could briefly make out a small man with his hair pulled back into a pony tail, his body of small structure it could only be one of the dark Generals they had heard about. "Come on Usagi we have to help defend the wall, I'm sure the other girls are moving to their own stations as well."  
  
With something of a hesitant nod Usagi bounded towards the Southern gate area hoping that the others would reach their preassigned stations in time. She wasn't really worried about Ami or Mako who were at the Western entrance, nor Michelle and Haruka at the North, they had all worked together long enough to have no trouble. The only two she was concerned about was the East which contained Setsuna and Rei and those two had rarely worked together and of course the South, she'd be the only Sailor Scout down that way since Hotaru had to stay at the middle of Tokyo for any surprise attack or worst come to worse...become the goddess of destruction to save the world from slavery to the Negaverse. Though she brushed these thoughts off as she and Darien reached the wall, sounds of heavy artillery fire already drumming in sync to her ears.  
  
Darien glanced around the area of the gatehouse before finding the commander in charge, currently the aging military general happened to be shouting orders to his subordinates which were then relayed to the frontlines. Darien steadily advanced upon the general, giving him a slight nod in respect not that the Russian general really cared or paid much mind to Japanese customs of respect. "Sir...we're here to help in anyway we can."  
  
The elder man glanced up a moment, his one good eye focusing in upon the odd man in a Tuxedo and the short girl standing behind him and to the side by a foot at most before speaking. "Just make sure nothing gets by those walls I don't care how you do it."  
  
"We will do our best...just make sure to strengthen the military positions of this gate and the Eastern gate." Darien commented absently just as a huge impact rocked the foundations of the wall which shook the control center that was attached to it a hundred feet or so back. Darien glanced out the window looking for the cause before spotting huge dents in the wall. Something was slowly punching the wall inwards to crush it. "Moon come on we gotta go."  
  
Usagi followed Darien out of the control house just as a huge section of the wall came crashing inwards, following on a few of the guard houses and barracks clustered in that area. Any screams that might have been heard if the gunfire had been silent were drowned out by the huge sheet of iron coming down on top of them. Within minutes demons poured through the breach followed by the huge rock demon that had punched it's way though. The amassed military gathered in a semi circle around the hole, mowing demon after demon down with everything from rifles to mounted RPG launchers and tanks.  
  
Darien brought his cane up in defense as a huge claw was brought down upon him, the metal stick barely stood up to the claw...and within moments he was engaging in multiple fights and was slowly pulled away from Usagi's position. The only reason he knew she was ok was the steady gouts of silver energy coming forth from her wand, she was using it much like a blade, sweeping through the nearby demons with the bright silver light of justice. Though just as Darien she was pushed back towards the soldier's positions and soon was joined by them in their fight. She couldn't see Tuxedo Kamen anywhere and had to assume that he was ok.  
  
Just as Darien had broken out of the three demons that he had been fight and jumped to the side, a steady stream of firepower cut through the demons turning them to dust. Unluckily for Darien he jumped right into the rock Demon, the huge stupid creature swung it's arm across Darien's face. Tuxedo Kamen was sent flying back into a nearby wall...knocked out cold on contact he reverted to his civilian clothing and he knew no more.  
  
Time passed but eventually he awoke...and it wasn't a pretty sight that he awoke to...instead it was a blurred world. Smoke filled his lungs and he involuntarily started to hack and cough as he raised his hand up to his mouth trying to cover it. He could see the bodies of men littering the battle field along with dust and bodies of demons that had yet to turn to dust. There was wreckage of tanks and other broken weapons strewn randomly across the battle field as well. It was at this point he noted the sky was dark with clouds...he looked upwards trying to focus more clearly till he finally figured out what it was...hundreds of flying demons moving overhead all of them were starting to form up upon a small white spec that resembled in some ways...a flying carriage. He shook his head clear as he forced himself up, he needed to find Usagi...wherever she had gotten to he needed to bring her somewhere safe and Tokyo wasn't safe anymore. A sharp pain in his shoulder reminded him he had reverted back to civilian form...he wouldn't be feeling pain if he was his magical alter ego. With some effort he raised a red rose from his pocket and in a flash of white and black light once again he was Tuxedo Kamen, the blood that had been spattered everywhere had disappeared now and the pain he felt was blocked for the time being. He'd only have a limited time to find Sailor Moon and he wouldn't waste it, using his cane he started to walk through the rubble looking for the Blonde haired beauty.  
  
It took him over half an hour but he finally found her, the sight horrified him...she lay upon a somewhat stable rock above ground level and tied down to it. The sailor uniform she had been wearing earlier was completely gone except for the gloves...she lay there naked, bruises and deep cuts were all over her body. Without even thinking he rushed across the small patch of uneven ground to the battered young girl...he pulled his large tuxedo from his frame and placed it over her body to give her some modesty. The image of what the negaverse was capable of would be burned into his mind from this day. His right hand gently came to her chin, trying to tilt it upwards as he tried to get her to wake from either sleep or unconscious rest. "Usagi...Usagi! Please speak to me!" He gently patted the side of her cheek with the left side of his hand. It occurred to him that her image was starting to get blurry until he felt hot tears gathering at his lip. He ignored the tears as he continued to gently try to wake the girl. Though nothing happened, as the minutes passed by her body was starting to turn closer to the shade of blue as blood continued to seep out of her. Eventually Darien succumbed to his own pain and sat before the small shrine of his one and true love as she faded away into nothingness."  
  
End Dream Sequence part 1  
  
Endymion woke up with a start, a fine sheen of sweat had collected over his body and soaked into his clothing, the first thing that registered was the blaring of the alarm clock as it steadily climbed to louder heights. Groans from the other side of the doorway finally moved him to punch the alarm system's off button. He rolled back to his side for a moment staring into the darkness of the room as he debated his next action. The night before had really tired him out so it almost seemed like a good idea to call out of the part time job he held at the food mart...but he had called off the past couple weeks at random times because of being too tired from fighting or as his excuse went. Every time he had work he had come down with a "horrible illness" that seemed to be life for him. With a soft sigh he picked himself up out of bed and absently threw on the only thing that looked decently clean of all his clothing which was his work uniform. As quietly as he could, he passed through the dark barracks and out into the somewhat brighter light of the command center's main area. He spotted Reo at once, still up at the central computer but the other two computer operators Alexi and Kris had joined Reo. Artemis and Luna looked to have also pulled an all nighter, since they still seemed to be absorbed within the happenings of their computers. A slight nod was given to the only other human or animal not occupied by a computer. Big John as he was called sat within one of the more comfy sitting chairs, absently reading a book in front of him though his eyes were still on Endymion as he passed.  
  
"See you when you return Endymion."  
  
He gave a slight nod to the large man that could probably crush him with one hand and one of the few people that could go toe to toe with a demon unarmed before he passed through the main hatch into the command center unnoticed and off to work.  
  
Reo absently sighed as he clicked through the online web news looking for anything interesting to do while they awaited Darien's return from work along with a few others that had part or full time jobs that almost always went fully into fueling the rebellion in the form of food and any technology they could get off the markets that dealt their wares to rebels of the negaverse. "Of course the whole world falls to pure evil and it still runs on power and god damn money." He grumbled to himself as he soon grew tired of seeing reports of the rebellion and the search for them by both the police and Negaverse forces. This was just getting to be sickening...unless they landed a moral blow to the negaverse the troops would start to quit seeing this venture as useless...where were those world leaders when one needed them. "Big John." He commented as he pulled himself out of his seat in front of the large computer terminal, carefully strapping one of the remaining magical pistols that the super genesis Ami had invented while she still lived.  
  
The large muscular man gave no indication that he heard a word; his attention still looked to be deftly upon the book in front of him. His eyes moving back and forth across the pages as he slowly turned them, waiting for whatever else Reo was going to add before he directed complete attention to the book.  
  
"I'm going out for a while I'll be back later...watch the command center while I'm gone." Once more he got no indication from John that he was even paying attention but he hoped John had heard him. Reo pulled his old beaten duster from the hanger upon the wall and threw it on, using it to keep the sun from beating directly onto his exposed skin and to help conceal the weapon he carried. He took the same route Endy did a few minutes before and headed out the blast door and into the sewer system. Every time he had the same reaction when he stepped out of the air circulated command rooms and into the dank smelling sewer...utter disgust, his nose scrunched up in something akin to annoyance as he kept to the small maintenance side walk and refused to even set one foot within the greenish waters right next to him. How Endymion ever walked through the sewers without a flashlight annoyed him to no end, just because the guy had magical abilities gave him no right to not suffer as much as he did with these menial tasks of using flashlights to navigate the sewers. While one hand held onto one of the heavy support bars running the length of the tunnels, his other dug around in his duster till he pulled forth a small flashlight just barely stronger then a penlight. He switched it on before continuing forwards, following the path that would take him out to one of the other exits closer to Usagi's house. Just like the other higher ups they knew Usagi's house rather well...it had been designated one of the few safe houses within the city which only included Endy's apartment and Ami's old apartment other then Usagi's house. He eventually pulled himself through the sewers long enough to come to the grated exit that led out into the Juuban district of Tokyo...well what was left of it anyway. Slipping out from the tunnel he glanced around quickly for any witnesses...seeing as there were none in the area he moved forth out from under the bridge he had come out of and down the river a little before coming back up to the streets.  
  
In his usual efficiency he navigated the still large crowds of Tokyo and finally made it to Usagi's house where her little brother Sammy or whatever his name was should still be if he was a smart kid, if he wasn't...well Reo would be rather pissed off at the kid. Moving forwards to the door he pressed the doorbell long enough to alert the child that someone was there before he opened the door anyway. The lock had been broken along with most of the door the night before by the police and negaverse forces that had come to "escort" the two parents to the energy draining facility where they would spend the rest of their years. Ice white eyes flickered about the house in slight annoyance...that was till he spotted the brat huddling in a corner, his whole body white with shock or maybe fright. Either way he approached the boy in a none to subtle way. His none too soft footsteps finally brought the twelve year olds attention to Reo who stood over the kid with a slight smirk. "Come on kid it's not safe to live alone anymore...I'm taking you back to HQ, anyway Endymion or Darien as you know him wants you there to protect you...something about you being the last family of his one love." With something of a shrug he motioned to the door for the small child.  
  
"They're all gone though...why couldn't I save them or stop the demons they took my mommy and daddy away!" With that the young child broke into tears, he might be boarding upon a teenager but wasn't there quite yet.  
  
This of course left Reo in a rather awkward position, .he didn't really understand children...nor did he ever care to. Since he had gotten the smart idea to come to the house alone it wasn't as if he had many options. With a slight sigh boarding upon annoyed he picked the small child up and placed him into his arms, trying to comfort him in someway. Finally after a few minutes of gently hugging the small child the kid seemed to calm down enough to set down once more. "Now we need to go Sammy...go pack up whatever is sentimental to you or whatever and be back in fifteen minutes." Reo watched absently as the young child hurried up the stairs, still wiping tears from his eyes. With a grunt Reo took a seat in a nearby chair to wait for the child to return.  
  
Endymion slowly dragged himself into the small command center only to be greeted by the sound of Artemis and Luna already discussing something by the holo unit upon the planning table. Images were being generated it was of the main base that the shuttle launch was taking place at. As usual he missed some things due to his working but he'd get the gist on the way there. Anyway the plans were usually made on the fly and were more like guidelines then actual attacks plans...they had to respond and quickly rather then be the ones in control of the game. He passed by Sammy without even noting his presence and moved to where his chair was. Instead of taking a seat he simply leaned upon the back of it...listening in just as Luna finished up with the attack plan.  
  
"Ranger Squad will provide us sniper coverage from these six buildings, two snipers on each building, Fast Guard Squad will provide partial cover to the Rangers by keeping an eye on the buildings. They will be short range cover, Prince Endymion, Sailor Pluto and Full Moon squad will slip in and destroy the launch site and the shuttle along with the energy which is stored in the tanks. We will be working with the South Tokyo resistance as well, they will provide a full back up platoon to us of men. While the demons are busy attacking us at the shuttle area, the West and East Tokyo resistance cells will be attacking one of the army supply depots...if we really are going to start heavy resistance and retake the city we will need as much weaponry and technology as we can get." Luna pressed a small button that flipped the view from the shuttle port over to the supply depot that would be a target. It's small size and small demon force would provide an excellent steal for the human forces.  
  
Endymion glanced across Luna's plan that came up in writing quickly...well maybe just maybe this would all work out for them anyway. A slight smile crossed his face at Luna's plan...he glanced across the table at the five squad leaders and of course Reo who was in command over all the squadrons right under Endymion. "Well alright then...seems that everything for this attack is in order, Reo I want you to stay back here at base with Black Wave and Arch Angel squadrons...if we get into any trouble I'll need you to come pick us out of the mess."  
  
"Yeah sure Endy...suppose us older guys could stay back with the armor and heavy weapons. Though if I even suspect you guys are having trouble we'll be out to help." Reo gave something of a shrug as he quietly called both Big John and Kris from where they were sitting, they weren't needed at the table anymore since the main force would be leaving soon by the two of the smaller troop carriers they had converted from a van and mini van. He made his way over to the computer stations which were at the moment completely empty, even though there was supposed to be a constant watch on the sewer systems, they were always left alone at times like this. He took a seat at the main terminal once again while Kris and Big John each took their own seats at terminals they normally sat at. Kris at a computer tech station since that was his normal job when not leading the Arch Angels into battle.  
  
"Well anyway we better get going, I'm sure South Tokyo forces will almost be there by now...we wouldn't want to disappoint them now would we." Artemis said in his slightly excited voice this should turn out to be an interesting step in the battle for planet Earth.  
  
Endymion glanced about the troops that were already armored and ready, most holding their weapons in a slack like motion, if they could get rid of the Tokyo airport that would at least inconvenience them to take the people of the city out to other ports since it'd probably be more energy to run their transports and the amount they'd be able to fit would be much smaller. "Very well we're taking off now...I want everyone on their highest alert for this." He glance around at his troops before he pulled forth the silver Imperium Crystal from the necklace he always wore it on right next to a small crescent moon music box. "Silver scout armor power!" He felt the warmth of the silver crystal sweep over his weak human form, unlike with Tuxedo Kamen where he simply got an energy boost, Kamen Knight felt like he was enveloped in all the scouts powers put into one transformation. When he felt the glow wear off he felt the slight extra weight of the heavy armor, but once again with the transformation's power it felt like nothing to him. It was at that point the whole attack force headed for the transports that were stored in an area that used a tunnel big enough for them to all get in and out without much trouble. It was in another section of the sewer system so if the main base was breached they'd still have transport or if the transport area was discovered they'd still have a base of operations.  
  
"Reo we'll be back in a few hours if all goes well, keep me posted by monitoring any of the base's broadcasting signals look for anything that might be a call for reinforcements." Endymion stopped by the doorway leading down towards the transports waiting for all the other troops to pass by him before giving Reo one last order for the mission. "If I don't come back ask Setsuna what to do next...if all the plans for the future fail she may have to close the time period or the dimension from existence..."  
  
"Well then Endy the answer is simple, we won't have to deal with those problems if you don't die, anyway I don't feel like running this whole show...that's why we keep you around. As a figure head for the organization and the work horse, not to mention doctor too and then there is the whole money thing." Reo shrugged a tad as he turned back to the work at hand.  
  
Endymion had to run out from the exit of the command center to catch up with the rest of the troops...he could just hear the last of the faint foot falls as they entered the transport bay. It was only a moment later before he himself arrived into the mass confusion as the three squads picked up their back packs according to which equipment they needed to carry. Ranger Squad and Fast Guard were pulling up the backpacks filled with extra ammo and body armor while Full Moon squadron continued to pick up items more useful for raids and taking over including hacking equipment, silencers for their weapons and of course a favorite of the men, bladed weapons to keep everything nice and silent. Endymion glanced over to the two transports out of the ten they had which were being readied. For the two squads providing cover the full van was being outfitted. It was an old Dodge of some type with a purple coat and a completely ripped up grey interior, except for the driver's seat the rest of the van had been completely hollowed out for maximum space. Heavy duty shocks had been added on to keep the van from rocking too much when it took hits from Demon attacks and extra armor had been stacked onto the sides of the van to keep it from going down too easily. The only other change was the open back of the van which contained a mounted double barrel machine gun which was fed from built in ammo bays right behind where the doors would have been placed. This was more for night time driving only since during the day people would be hard pressed to miss a van loaded with troops and a huge machine gun hanging out the back. The van that he would be taking was a Mini-Van an old Ford Wind Star that had more problems then any other piece of equipment it was completely black spare the golden sand colored runners. Again the shocks and armor were upgraded much like the full van and just the same there were no seats except the driver's seat and the passenger seat. Instead of a gun in the back though, the engine had just been upgraded to a V12 diesel turbo charged. It was considered a hit and run transport.  
  
"Alright the van will leave about ten minutes after the Wind Star, we'll be moving into the compound before the rest of you even have a chance to set up. So just keep an eye on the court yards and untinted windows incase we need any help, my group we're moving out now. Oh yeah someone have the APC on stand by to transport Black Wave and Arch Angels incase of an emergency." With a slight wave to the other squad commanders he piled himself into the minivan with the other six people within the van including the driver, squad commander and the four members of the squad themselves. It was a tight fit once the amount of equipment and weaponry was taken into account and before the sliding door was even closed completely the Wind Star jetted down the long stretch of tunnel with a purr. As they neared the end of the tunnel the huge metal door yawned open. Releasing them out onto the street directly, the huge metal doors quickly closed once they got out. A moment later they were on their way towards the shuttle launch center.  
  
Endymion sat near the back of the mini van his head resting up against the back hatch as he stared listlessly out towards the broken city. Almost everything was dark at this hour of the night...but only a few years ago Tokyo would have still been lit up at this time of night. Actually it would have looked like a candle in the dark to chase the shadows away...but now the shadows had over taken Tokyo, leaving it as nothing more then a ghost town and a memory of better times for the people living within the city. 'Is this really a just cause anymore...fighting against the shadows with such a meager amount of light. We could be swallowed or snuffed out at any moment without even a second thought. Maybe we should all just live this life as best we can...I've already lost Usagi...while I have nothing to live for the rest of these men have families and homes. Most importantly they have ideals that can not be extinguished by the wrappings from the cold shadow.' He closed his eyes blocking out the world around him, in a pathetic attempt to shut out his moral sense...he should really be fighting this fight alone. The whole rebellion would have stopped long ago and it could have been just him risking his life. Unluckily he had become weak over the years and was all to willing back then to accept the companionship of others in this fight against something that controlled every other continent of the world. 'That's right what would I do even if I freed Tokyo...they'd just send more demons over and literally destroy Japan if they needed to...Why do I try.' The response much to his discomfort came from his original form...the real Endymion not the new one. 'You fight because no one else has the power to fight for the people anymore they can not defend themselves anymore, Setsuna and you are all they have now.' A soft sigh left his lips as he felt a slight jolt at the sudden stop of the mini van. 'Great I'm talking to myself now...just what they need, an insane leader.' 'It's better then an incompetent leader.' His past self responded once more before fading away as Endymion's mind cleared. He blinked a bit as he felt the hatch starting to open, with practiced movement he rolled and onto the ground, followed by two other members of Full Moon Squad. Everyone else either used the door or the side door and once everyone was out with their equipment the driver of the van pulled away from the wall he had dropped them at and moved off towards a hiding place incase a fast pick up was needed.  
  
Endymion gave a slight grunt as he moved his hand towards the wall and then made an over the hill motion, as usual they used sign language as much as possible while around a base to keep their voices from being positively scanned and their true identities were uncovered. Within a minute at most, grappling hooks were pulled forth from their equipment bags, the spikes covered over in rubber to keep the sound down to almost nothing. While his troops began to climb over the tall barrier of the cement wall. Endymion himself jumped over the wall in one fluid motion, but the moment he landed a soft clicking came forth from the shadows near the door they had planned on using for an entrance and possible exit. Endymion immediately drew his black katana from the sub space pocket, ready to cut down the enemy guard before it could even make a sound, but much to his surprise it was someone he never thought he'd ever meet again upon the battlefield. The shadow within the door way stepped out into the light, a kodachi resting against one thigh in the light grip of a gold armored hand. While the other hand absently twirled a throwing star between his fingers.  
  
"Andrew....I never thought I'd find you here...you do realize I'm going to have to silence you before you alarm the whole compound." Endymion spoke in a tone of finality as he slowly circled towards the right, trying to draw Andrew's attention away from the wall where his men would be coming over in a few moments.  
  
Andrew simply chuckled, shaking his now shaggy blonde hair...he had gone over to the Negaverse's side after the loss of his sister and wife in the fight for Tokyo. He slowly started to step away from the doorway he had used as a shield from Endymion's eyes so the surprise wasn't ruined before it could be sprung. "Oh you know I don't care at all what you do here, your little army may proceed as they will into the base, but you...you're to stay here we have a score to settle from when you and Sailor Mercury so to forsaken Tokyo and everyone in it to this disease we now call our city. If you hadn't run away my wife and sister would have survived...but no matter for I will deal with your debt to the whole city now!"  
  
Endymion stepped back to say he was surprised by the accusation was putting it lightly, he never expected Andrew to become this bitter...or even this high up within the Negaverse's human forces but it was clear that Andrew had become one of the four General's four celestial knights and no only they he was second to the top just under the Crystal Celestial knight. "Andrew look...we needed to run or no one would have survived you have to believe me I would have destroyed this evil if I had only had the power back then. Now I do and if you could only help me with my quest to free Tokyo from this evil's grip and restore order...we could live in peace again!"  
  
"That's all it is Darien...or should I call you Endymion now? It's all just a certain point of view...sure you see our view as evil using energy from living beings...but really you're the one that starts all this war and all these people die because of you." Andrew chided with a click of his tongue, while his hand absently stroked the razor sharp points of his kodachi with his free hand, those dark green eyes staring into Endymion's own dark blue completely unfazed by the look he was getting from his once friend.  
  
"I'm sorry that your point of view has to be wrong...but Endymion it's just simple fact that there is no good or evil...it's just labels we give each other...You just happen to wish to live in the past...that's fine and everything if you have the power behind this point of view you believe in....but you don't. Nothing will ever be the same even if you saved them all did you think you could just ride in and save everyone on your white horse of so called justice. These people have suffered enough...I think it's time for all their suffering to end...you will stop taking away their sons and daughters for this pointless cause." Andrew commented thoughtfully as he absently twirled the blade about in his hand before commenting one last time. "So if you're done with your two bit "Andrew they've turned you speech." We can get down to the real fight and see who's ideals are stronger the unbreaking faith in Justice or the Realistic views of the Negaverse and the order it has presented to those of us that wish for no more crime and murders."  
  
"Hnn...your views may have valid points my old friend but they are corrupt with the power that the negaverse has given you...too much for you to handle but I shall relieve you of such burdens now Andrew don't worry." Endymion raised his jet black katana in both hands and prepared for the charge into battle.  
  
Scott: Next time on Reflections of Glass it's the Gold Celestial Knight Andrew going up against Kamen Knight in a full on magical battle to the death. Oh yeah and I suppose we'll see if Setsuna bothers to get her butt in gear and come help stop the shuttle launch and next time we'll see what Zoisite is really up to so why not review and make me feel the need to update really soon neh? It really helps me I swear...or at least my ego  
  
Usagi: Oooooh! Why did you have to turn Andrew?  
  
Scott: Eh...maybe I'll explain a little more next chapter...  
  
Usagi: waaahhh this is all the screen time I get isn't it!  
  
Scott: er....well you'll be in memories...and flashbacks...and umm Ami will be in a flash back dream next chapter if I can fit her in...  
  
Usagi: This is injustice to me! How dare you Scott! And you didn't even put in the disclaimer that you don't own me!  
  
Scott: blank stare who says I don't runs off to maybe start next chapter 


	3. Swords of JusticeLet the bells of Destru...

I'm so happy I got three reviews whee I'm so happy thank you much to both Izzy and Sjp 1i hope this chapter answers some questions and concerns about Jupiter along with the others and more of the worlds past  
  
Reflections of Glass  
  
Swords of Justice...Let the bells of destruction ring!  
  
Endymion pushed off the ground he stood at in a full on run...the huge katana blade was moved to the side in hopes of running Andrew through with a sideways slash but the simple tactic was dashed to ribbons the moment it reached Andrew. The Golden knight that had been within his sights moved his kodachi in a parry...with Andrew fully dug into the ground and Endymion practically leaping onto him. The two blades halted both opponents from moving for a moment before Endymion's katana started to bend backwards as his grip was loosened while a river of sparks shot forth from both weapons.  
  
At the moment where Endymion's katana slipped off of the end of the kodachi Andrew drew his leg up for a moment before swinging it about in a vicious side kick...sending Endymion unprepared for the attack off to the side. He tumbled into the small line of shrubbery and thick foliage of the garden with a slight crash and a few grunts. Endymion slowly pulled himself up from the ground, his hand moved to his still spinning head in an attempt to steady it but all he got from the motion was a wide range of hurt. 'Must have hurt my shoulder in the roll.' He grunted slightly to shrug it off just as he noticed Andrew pointing his Kodachi at Endymion's general direction.  
  
"You fight with that sword as a novice would...you can not attack the enemy without learning their capabilities without that knowledge you are a sitting duck. Now experience the power that the Negaverse had given me..." Andrew had that condescending smile all across his face as he drew the Kodachi back a moment before thrusting it forwards. A line of gold energy shot up through the sword from his hand and gathered at the point a moment before firing off towards Endymion who was still sitting upon the ground trying to make left and right from up and down. "Piercing blade!"  
  
He stared at the attack coming right for him, but his mind could not tell his body to move for the life of him, instead he was stuck upon the ground just waiting for the lance of golden energy to hit him. And it did at that, the large golden beam crashed into his body, shattering or severely ruining the armor that he wore across his chest. He screamed as metal armor that had turned to it's molten form in the extreme heat of the attack melted into his skin. He closed his eyes to prevent the light from disorienting his senses even further, next thing he knew he felt his body crying out once more as he ran into the wall he had climbed over a few minutes before. His whole body was aching with pain, but eventually he managed to open his eyes. Peering upwards with an unsteady gaze he met Andrew's sneering face and the kodachi that was once more tapping against Andrew's hand.  
  
"Well well well Dar Dar...you seem to be a bit down. I was expecting our play time to last a little longer...but if this is all the power you have to offer I'll go off to find the rest of your little team. They may not have magical powers but I'm sure they wouldn't be down and out after that. Well it's no matter I suppose I was just the superior fighter and sometimes there's just nothing you can do about it even if you are fighting for "good."" With a chuckle Andrew raised his kodachi for the final blow.  
  
Endymion found himself staring at a blade as Andrew's words just started to register...he was going to die without a fight. He would go down and the whole world would be dead because he wasn't strong enough. A nearby light from the shuttle's launch facility caught the edge of the blade turning it a bright silver in the dark of the night. It seemed all in slow motion as it came downwards towards his head where it would split it in two for all the world to see. Acting now on instinct alone, Endymion pulled forth a small white gem from the ring of gems upon his gauntlet. He let it drop upon the sword lying next to him as he spoke the words he had never spoken before. "Moon's Vengeance..." The words were spoken softly...yet in the dead of the night with no other sound then both his and Andrew's breathing it's impact was immeasurable. He watched in an apathetic way as Andrew's eyes widened as the ghost of Sailor Moon, the moon queen before her Selenity and the moon goddess herself Selene appeared from no where. Each floated upon nothing, their ghostly images standing behind Endymion in a half semi circle about them. They began to chant in a soundless language of the moon before each set of eyes raised from the ground till they finally found Andrew.  
  
Andrew stared at the image before him dumbstruck by the images that were appearing before him...it looked like Usagi...his old friend the one that Endymion had let die within the battle and now Darien his old friend had turned Usagi against him. His mouth tightened in anger as he brought the kodachi up to his chest pointed in a downwards angle. "Shield of the Just!" Andrew felt a warm golden barrier of see through light encircle his body just as the three ghostly figures closed hands and sent forth three arcing attacks into Andrew's shield the first Usagi's that of the crescent moon. The next was from Serenity a Half moon right behind the Crescent and finally the Goddess of the moon Selene sent forth a wave of energy shaped as the full moon. Andrew barely was able to brace himself against the ground as the three attacks hit one after another. He felt his power slipping as the energy of the moon in all it's rage ate away at the shield till he was engulfed in pure energy. The blast from the energy finally impacting with him sent his body hurling across the court yard that he and Endymion had turned into a war zone. Barely any trees were left standing to hit on his way into the wall. His body hit so hard most of the armor shattered on impact...he fell to the ground gasping in pain. Just on the verge of losing all conscience thought process, but he kept himself awake upon the need to do Usagi justice...and kill Endymion for all of the lives he failed to save.  
  
Endymion sat there a moment longer still in complete pain from being shattered by Andrew's first two attacks. His fingers weakly grasped at the small purple gem that would activate Hotaru's power or at least his version of it. Once he had managed to pop one of the small marble like balls containing the magic of Hotaru he carefully dropped it upon the sword. The words to activate Hotaru's power he knew well and had to use in more situations then he'd care to admit. "Death's Healing Hand." The moment the words left his lips he felt the gentle aura of Saturn's energy surrounding him, the energy slowly closing up wounds and healing the internal injuries he had sustained. The metal from his armor that had fused with his skin popped out and fell to the ground in small shards. After a few minutes the aura died away into nothing and the small marble went grey with all it's power used up. Not that it mattered since a new one appeared in his gauntlet to take the last one's place. He absently reached for his sword as he pulled himself to his feet ready to face Andrew if he could find the bastard. It only took a moment to feel the aura of filth floating through his hair carried by the night breeze. Andrew had just finished healing himself as well...it looked like they would be going another few rounds before this fight could be put to rest.  
  
Reo clicked through the communications channels till he found a news station reporting massive city wide attacks. The images were both being generated from the attack from the West and East resistance and their own upon the shuttle launch port. "The shuttle launch is being pushed ahead while rebel forces are being rooted out within the building...Oh God!" The camera that had been centered upon the anchor woman turned about to where the anchorwoman was pointing in disbelief. They caught the image just in time as the shuttle was engulfed in green rings of energy followed by a huge explosion and then the camera swung back to the anchor woman. The reporter looked slightly confused before slipping into her professional voice. "The shuttle has just been destroyed...further progress with the Moon Base may be delayed. Rebel forces have been giving the Negaverse trouble for some years but tonight they will be wiped clean it looks like the reinforcements have arrived." The woman pointed and was once again lost as the camera turned to the battalion of demons moving into the area upon large troop carriers.  
  
This was all the motivation for Reo to get up off of his duff. "John, Kris get the Squads on wheels we're heading down to the space port, Ranger and Fast Guard can't handle that many." He managed to get nods from both of the Squad leaders before they each took off towards their own respective needs. Once out of the main HQ they split directions, Kris heading towards the Guard post where most his men were stationed. Big John sped off ahead with the intention of having everything prepared by the time Reo and the others got there. Reo on the other hand already had his cell phone to his ear desperately trying to reach any of the other Squad leaders...of course no one had their cell phone on or they were ignoring it. With a growl of annoyance he shoved the phone back into his duster jacket's side pocket and sped off to catch up to Big John.  
  
When he got to the small transport bay, Big John was already loading most of the troops into the UPS truck that like most other transports they managed to get were a few steps away from breaking. It was armored with thick plates of slate grey armor that were wielded on mostly by energy attacks by demons. "I can't reach anyone!" Reo yelled to big John as he grabbed his back pack full of supplies from the ground, pulling forth his favorite weapon the dual barrel colt .45 of his own modification. Without a second thought he hopped onto the huge transport that was mostly filled with John's men though a few were from Kris's ArchAngels.  
  
"We can't wait for Kris then, he'll have to take a car with the other three of his guys. If we waste too much time it'll cost us men from the other Squads and I don't trust the training of the Southern Resistance to be on par to our." With that he waved his hand towards the driver before pulling the back down onto the UPS effectively closing it and in all hopes made it look like a really old UPS truck. "Get her moving!" With a screech of the worn down tires the UPS truck bolted forwards with a sharp whine coming from the over stressed engine, not that anyone paid much attention to it unless it finally broke down. Within a few minutes they were one their way towards the Port in hopes they didn't get their only to witness the slaughter of their own.  
  
"I see you're still up Andrew...I was hoping that attack would have put you down...I don't want to kill you Andrew but if you leave me no other option I will..." Endymion raised the jet black katana in a wave of his hand before bringing it up into an attack position. "Singing Blade!" The black blade once again turned to a pure white color, the aura beating off of the sword in a steady motion now the sword's true soul had been activated once again to feed from the energy that Andrew would provide. "You have walked down the path of death and destruction for people that are not even of your own kind. May the devil have mercy upon your soul when I take you down to nothing but a husk."  
  
Andrew slowly picked himself up from his own kneeling position his kodachi was brought up into a defensive position before he himself activated the soul of his sword. "Mercy's Blade!" The kodachi turned a golden color as it's living aura surrounded the blade. Both weapons pulsed one after the other almost in an attempt to surpass each other in the strength of their souls. "Endymion...I once called you Darien and friend...but when Usagi died you declared the name Darien forsaken...it was you when you were weak and also when you protected Usagi...but now you have donned the name Endymion and have become a heartless killer. Allow me to return you to Darien and wipe the blood from your hands by killing you!" With a burst of speed Andrew leapt forwards in a lunge for Endymion's throat. Though it was an ill attempt as the white katana intercepted the smaller blade and pushed it upwards to miss Endymion's head by a couple of inches.  
  
The blades rang like bells as they met time and time again. Endymion would thrust or slash only to be blocked by the smaller blade's defensive abilities to block the larger sword. The kodachi on the other hand couldn't get past the longer reach of the katana and Endymion's physical attacks.  
  
Once again he brought the katana in upon a slash before feinting downwards...but Andrew only stepped back from the blade without a second thought. The attack was returned from one of Andrew's throwing knives, the blade passed by his bare shoulder on the right side, just grazing the skin. With a grunt of pain he shrugged off the paint...he needed to end this now and fast. He brought the blade backwards before lunging forwards...just as predicted the kodachi came upwards in defense thinking Endymion was trying to run him through. At the last minute the katana changed directions and knocked the kodachi from Andrew's hand. He watched for a moment as the kodachi spun away...his blade now pressed against Andrew's neck...the man had become faint in the color department.  
  
"It all ends here Andrew...maybe my views were stronger in the end...but if I could have saved Usagi...all of them I would have...Andrew there was nothing I could do till I was given this power by Setsuna." He stood there in the almost perfect silence of the night only interrupted now and again by the screams or explosions happening within the shuttle port. A large wave of heat rushed across the small courtyard along with the blinding light from the shuttle's death. Endymion raised his arm to his face to block out the light and heat. When he eventually lowered it Andrew was gone...no trace of the kodachi or the man except for some of his armor still lying against the wall. He fell to his knees as the memories overpowered him...it was too much all of it.  
  
Memory...continuation of the dream sequence...last one I think   
  
Darien left a single rose upon the grave he had constructed from fallen stone and rubble for his dearest Usagi...it wasn't a proper funeral but it was all the time he could afford to her. Maybe he would be able to come back with the other scouts later to bury her the proper way. He departed without even a wave as he jumped from the ground onto a lower level building and then to one after that...he moved forwards clutching in his pocket the only items left upon his love. The Silver Imperium Crystal and her small pink communicator that would be useful if he couldn't find them on the battle field. As he moved further and further into the city the lack of noise or battle started to concern him...he was just about to call the Scouts when he saw a large gathering of humans and demons in one place. In the middle of it all upon a hastily constructed podium stood the bastard Zoisite...within his one hand he held a microphone.  
  
He managed to get to a closer building without being spotted...the moment he touched down he dropped to the ground...lying upon the roof of the apartment complex he was using as a hiding place. The bits of gravel were biting into his stomach but he ignored it as he edged over to the end of the roof. He lifted up till he could see if at that what was going on below him. What he saw was no mistake...dead...all of them dead by Zoisite's hands. He barely heard the general's voice over his own heavy breathing.  
  
"That's right...your protectors have died...I raped Sailor Moon myself before putting an end to her pathetic life...if she could not stand up to my power then no one else could. Here I have for you all the other Sailor Scouts!" With a wave of his arm he gestured towards the four Sailor Scouts that rested at his feet. "Sailor Mars fell within the first few minutes her fire attacks were no match to our own. Then we killed the wonder lovers Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and then we wiped out at sniveling brat Sailor Saturn before she could put an end to this world. With Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus already out of the way that accounts for all the outers and all of the Inners except Jupiter and Mercury...their bodies were incinerated in a blast of energy all thanks to me."  
  
At this point Darien blocked out Zoisite's gloating as he surveyed the dead bodies of the Sailors...Haruka and Michelle rested within each other's arms even in the face of death...their bodies were mangled with cuts and slashes from bladed weapons. Mars lay as a burned crisp her body barely human and if not for the gloves, boots and Tiara that were just barely touched by whatever flame got her he would have passed it off as a lie. And finally Hotaru...the poor young child was beheaded...her head rested between her legs with the look of utter horror and surprise locked upon her features. Darien felt his stomach beginning to churn and turned away from the sight just in time to lose what little lunch he had considering he had only eaten breakfast this morning...or whatever the time was now. He raised his hand and gently wiped away the remains of the yellowish substance. He tried to stand but he was too weak...much to weak to go on like this. 'Yes just a small nap...this will all be a dream.' He lost himself in sleep a moment later...he was just too physically exhausted and the moment he fell to sleep his Tuxedo shirt and pants faded away back to his normal civilian clothing. He never felt the small communicator turning green and vibrating slightly with an incoming call from Jupiter. No one ever would since all the other communicators were either destroyed or in enemy hands.  
  
He felt a hand shaking his shoulder. His foggy mind suddenly registered that he was probably not in the safest territory and a moment later his hand shot out to grab the demon's throat. Instead of something resembling an evil creature of the negaverse instead he felt smooth creamy skin of a human. He looked up to see the face of Ami...and let go a moment later. She wasn't in the form of Ami but of Sailor Mercury and standing behind her was Sailor Pluto with one of the cats resting upon each of her shoulders. "Hey...Ami...I thought you were dead..."  
  
He felt his mind slowly beginning to recognize the fact it was Mercury the very one claimed to have been killed by Zoisite himself. If that wasn't true...then maybe just maybe they still had a force to be reckoned with if Mako was still alive and kicking. "What about..."  
  
His question was interrupted by a shake of Mercury's head...her large eyes filled with unshed tears for the warrior of Jupiter. "I'm sorry Darien...but she was killed in the blast...I only escaped because I used my bubbles to create a shield for me...she...Makoto...she wasn't....she was hit full force...after they left I looked all around but I couldn't find any trace of her." Ami shuddered as she brought in another breath to her lungs, the gentle hand of Setsuna momentarily touched her shoulder. She glanced back to Setsuna with a grateful smile for the older woman, after that she managed to make it to her feet.  
  
Before Darien could make any other comments or questions Setsuna stepped into the conversation with her soft but forceful voice. "Darien I believe we need to have a Sailor Scout meeting...the gates of time would be the safest." With a slight murmur, she laid both hands upon Ami and Darien...transporting the two teens back to the Gates of Time where they could heal and all the information she could give them would be revealed.  
  
End memory 2, Alright I lied one more after this and I dun think I'll put it in next chapter.   
  
Endymion felt the white hot tears cascading from his eyes...before he knew it he felt the pretense of evil all around him. 'These memories are going to kill me one day.' A slight chuckle at his own expense passed by his lips before he slowly brought the large blade now black once more with the absence of use the past few minutes up to a fighting position. The sounds of battle had grown increasingly fierce he could hear the sound of gun shots mingled in with the other weapons the humans used. All of this was almost drowned out by the deafening cry of men and demons as they died...his men needed him. Those dark blue eyes hardened slightly as he turned towards where the screams were coming from...pulling forth a small golden-orange colored marble containing the power of Sailor Venus...a girl he never met before but Artemis had told them all enough about his dear Minako to know the girl didn't deserve such a death. Then again none of the girls did, he bounded up onto the wall of the Shuttle port and glanced downwards. Men and Demons were fighting in a raging battle, neither side looked to have a clear advantage especially since the Southern Tokyo forces were attacking from one side while the reinforced side of the North were attacking from multiple directions. Even with that advantage the Demons still mowed through a few of the ground side troops...well time to change that. With a flick of his wrist he threw the golden orb upwards and called forth it's activating power. "Chains of Love!" He moved his katana upwards and as the small marble was coming back down he hit it with the black katana. "Break!"  
  
The demons below screamed in annoyance and pain as tight golden rings made from pure energy in the shape of cut out hearts and stars surrounded their arms and legs. The creatures became bound by the magic and most were unable to free themselves from it. While others were lying helpless the ones that weren't started going after rebels that were concentrating fire on downed enemies.  
  
"Target those that are active my friends!" Endymion yelled down to the group upon the streets as he brought his legs together before jumping off from the wall. He brought his Katana in a downwards slash upon an unsuspecting bee like demon trying to hit one of the snipers on the roof with it's twin needles that fired off like a machine gun. The black blade had no problem slicing the creature from it's head down to it's lower torso. He moved to the side, withdrawing the blade in one fluid motion before the demon's green blood could spray out and hit him in the face among other less desirable areas. The creature fell to the ground with a scream of pain before turning to dust, he gazed about the battle field with a slight smile. This was the kind of moral booster they needed...the shuttle port was blazing within the back round from multiple large fires that the Full Moon Squadron and Setsuna were starting inside. If not for the fire fight the fire trucks may have been able to reach the now five alarm fire...but Ranger Squadron started to use the fire trucks as target practice the moment they got in range.  
  
Endymion glanced about once more seeing no more targets and headed towards Reo's position. His second in command had taken shelter with most of Black Wave behind the UPS truck but they were starting to fan out now with the lack of un bound targets dwindling next to nothing. So preoccupied with getting to Reo's position he didn't see the wide eyes of Reo or the warning from him as a huge metal coated demon it's fist full of blades start to come down towards his head.  
  
Reo watched in horror as his leader walked on smiling that smile that was ever present when he felt they had accomplished something. To Reo and the men and women of the Rebellion that was something special since he barely ever cracked past that sad and cold exterior...as the bladed Demon came downwards he felt a sudden surge of power deep within him. "I remember now to save the King..." Reo barely had time to wonder where the voice that sounded much like his own...only older and wiser came from as he felt himself engulfed by a blue and black flame. Where Reo once stood now a knight stood mixed with some aspects of a Cowboy...his blonde hair still fell into his face if he let it...though most was off to the side as usual. A translucent yellow orange visor covered his eyes and most of his face down to his mouth. The normal duster he wore was replaced by armor similar to Endymion except the color was that of yellow orange this continued down to his legs and boots. His arms though contained fingerless leather gloves of some type...and within each hand he held a large Desert Eagle. With practiced motion that could only have been honed after years of practice he brought both guns upwards to where the Demon was coming down. He pressed down on both triggers repeatedly sending waves of high impact bullets into the armor of the demon and out the other side in some cases. It was only a matter of a few seconds before the metal demon dropped backwards in the air with a painful metallic screech in it's death throes.  
  
Endymion turned in surprise to the dead demon that had appeared from no where...before looking back to the person that had just saved him a moment before. It had been Reo...but the person that was standing there was not Reo...or at least not the same Reo that had been there a moment later. Endymion remained unsure what to do...so he went for something of an obvious route...ask questions. "Reo? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course it is...who did you think would show up to save your hide...a magical pixie?" Reo questioned as usual his voice was dripping with sarcasm. He slowly lowered the twin Eagles and replaced them both within their holders...a slight grin crossing his face. "Well I always was worried about you getting yourself killed...suppose I'll have to watch over you now and all...that's what the General's did neh? Until they all turned evil." A slight chuckle left Reo's throat as he turned back to his men, apparently not as amazed as Endymion was with the transformation. "Alright everyone let's round up all the remaining enemies I want this perimeter secured till we decide what to do next." After he was done directing the men about with his usual vague orders he turned back to Endymion with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're still amazed by this whole thing...if you're in danger I'm not gonna let you die so easy."  
  
Endymion found himself nod dumbly to the man that was Reo...if not for the guns and slight color change and change in armor it would have looked a lot like Andrew's armor...but he was glad to have another magical knight upon his side...'Just where and how are all these magical knights popping up and coming from. First me...then the appearance of the Celestial Knights and now Reo is some type of knight...This is just getting strange.' With a shake of his head he moved forwards a little while lowering his katana. The scene around him was that of utter chaos as always from the places they went but this time there were only four bodies of his own men on the ground compared to the near forty of theirs. Even with a loss of a full Squadron...this was still a victory and with Reo's new power...if it stayed. They might have a chance yet at this whole saving the city business after all.  
  
Scott: Next time on Reflections of Glass, what are these new powers Reo acquired are they relevant to the story or are there going to be multiple new knights appearing for no reason just because the author says so and the Rebels finally start to hold territory...meanwhile the negaverse plan an all out assault using all four of their celestial knights can Reo and Endymion hold up against four knights, a city full of Demons and a city turned against them?  
  
Usagi: Heeeyyyy I was raped you bastard!  
  
Scott:.....I told you, you were told in the last chapter...  
  
Usagi: but by Zoisite....ewwwww! Give me Kunzite at least! All those bulging muscles!  
  
Scott: blank stare...right....well anyway I hope I answered a few more questions though more will be fully answered next time Endymion and Andrew fight. Izzy...you'll be getting your Sailor Jupiter fix next chapter and if you paid enough attention this chapter I think you may know how...heh...And yes all the Sailor Scouts that Darien saw in his memory on the podium stand are quite dead it wouldn't be angst if they came back to life...and yes Moon is nice and dead, this is AU as in Crystal Tokyo ain't happenin...though maybe a Scott Tokyo may be nice...hmm anyway soon you'll learn how Ami died too and yeah this story is really just getting started I'm still introducing the main players and explaining the past of this world so it maybe be two or three more chapters before we start going anywhere.  
  
Usagi: Waaahhh! Why did I get killed why me!  
  
Scott: ...It was a necessary Death for the story...you've got enough damn stories about you...now take one for the team and just stay dead...  
  
Usagi: But I dun wanna! Give me more air time!  
  
Scott: ....look if you don't shut up you won't be in the previews/ramblings for the next chapter. wanders off to maybe start new chapter if inspiration hits. 


	4. Return of Lightning Just as the Lights g...

Reflections of Glass  
  
The Return of lightning...just as the light goes out  
  
Scott: Right since our money budget moved up we no longer have to go after the story we get to go first!  
  
Usagi: ...how will I complain about dying if you have us at the top...hm? Unless you want me to give the plot away up here I think we should stay right where we were!  
  
Scott: Right so as I was saying we want to stay exactly where we were...we are staying at the bottom of the page!  
  
Reo glanced over the battle field with an impassive face...he felt a lot more power now that he was in the armor...much like Endymion was. Though he had no real explanation for it so he simply staved most of Endymion's questions off with anything he could think up. The men from the South Resistance were in the middle of helping his own troops dispose of any remaining bound Demons from Endy's attacks. He also noted that window curtains and even doors were starting to open up to investigate how the battle had turned out though once they spotted rebel soldiers commandeering the few Demon transports and useable supplies that were left over from the fire fight most ran back inside. He absently wiped a few beads of sweat off of his forehead...the fire from the shuttle port was still blazing even after at least an hour since it was started. He absently tapped the comm. link that he had picked up from the back pack he had brought. "How is the perimeter looking out there Kris? Any reinforcements on the horizon?"  
  
It took a moment for the comm. link to come back in it's normally crackled fashion and a low quality sound so even if the reception was intercepted no voice identification could be matched in most cases. "Perimeter is secure...we do have a few demons wandering about like lost puppies...I think they're getting ready for some back up...I'd suggest you get packed up real fast if at all possible. I'll start to call in on a ten minute basis...if you don't get my signal within that time get outta there."  
  
With a second to let Kris lift his finger off of the paging button, Reo hit his own to reply to the commander of Arch Angel Squad. "Alright, I'll try to get everyone out of the area as soon as possible...see you back at base. There was a momentary pause almost as if Kris was in thought before he responded in much the same to Reo.  
  
"Right...back at base." With that the link between the comm. links was cut by the tap of Kris's finger on the other line.  
  
Reo glanced about the area for a moment, it was reasonably well lit up and if the night had been a little cooler he would have debated going back to his own apartment. Though what he really wanted was answers for where this armor came from...and why the memories of Prince Endymion from before now...not just those that Endymion had told them of back when they had first met. A slight smirk rested across his face...'Or rather when Ami made him tell us all about the past.' It had been a mouthful back then...but when they had just been enslaved by a worldwide army of demons...well one didn't question as much as they used to. With a tired sigh he made his way over to one of the workable demon transports they'd be taking back, it was an old human troop carrier, a large noisy truck to be exact. 'I suppose we'll need to modify it so it won't wake every damn person in the vicinity just getting it out of the hanger.' He just leaned against the back trying not to fall asleep...this night had been rough and despite the energy high he was on his adrenaline was wearing off.  
  
A loud thump of metal on metal landed on the other side of the transport, shaking the wheel he was leaning against slightly. "Hey watch it there...we don't want to wreck the paint job right off the bat." He murmured more to himself then whoever it was that had taken to bumping into or in the more likely case sitting against the truck upon the other side since the weight hadn't lifted from when it landed there.  
  
"Hnn...great way to speak to the great protector of humanity your Prince Endymion." Endymion spoke in a slightly dry and rather sarcastic tone as he leaned up against the truck still in his armor incase the enemy forces advanced before the Arch Angels could get word to them. It always paid best to be prepared or so he had learned ever since their nation had fallen to this darkness. "So did Kris report anything strange?"  
  
Reo shook his head slightly...before realizing Endymion couldn't see him on the other side of the military truck...he paused for a time simply staring at the run down building just in front of him. It's outer walls may have once been painted a brighter color, probably white or baby blue but it had been abandoned. Just like the city, the superficial layer had all worn down to the grim exterior of slate grey. 'What I wouldn't give to stop this all from happening...my life if it would stop it all from happening.' He shook off the thoughts before responding to Endymion's question with a question of his own. "How long do you think it'll be before the streets are filled with children and the memories of this are but a nightmare of old men that lived through this time?"  
  
He had no clue what to say to the question...blood being spilled everywhere...maybe...maybe when the girls had been around he could have said it was impossible for this to ever happen but even with them everything had fallen apart. "Maybe with both of us working together...a few years Japan can be free...maybe generations for now...and maybe never." The lost part was barely heard over the sound of soldiers starting to pack in all their equipment into the transports and strip down anything that they could use and load it into the transports. Endymion sighed a bit as he watched the Windstar pull away from the area it was parked in. All it's doors were open over flooding with materials from the enemy base. All of his squadron had made it out thanks to Setsuna. Speaking of which he watched as the hunter green haired woman made her way over to the transport her time staff resting lightly within her right hand.  
  
"I told you things would be getting interesting my Prince..." Setsuna gave Endymion a slightly amused glance as she hopped into the back of the transport.  
  
"You always love when you're right Setsuna...why can't you just give us a straight answer for once." Reo whined as he pushed himself off of the tire he had been sitting upon for the past five minutes. "What good is having a time sorcerer on our side if she can't give us the future." He grumbled half heartedly as he pulled forth the comm. link to call Kris and order Arch Angel's to pull out.  
  
Setsuna gave her usual secretive smile as she gracefully took a seat upon one of the benches within the canvas covered transport...crossing one leg over another before any of the other soldiers piling in saw anything they weren't meant to see. "Oh I believe I'm plenty good Reo...I can tell you all about your past if you're willing to listen and of course...without me living this whole dimension would be doomed to eternal punishment."  
  
Reo snorted as he jumped into the transport after one of the soldiers from Ranger Squad. "Well then if ya don't mind me asking when did I get a past like Endymion and why did my powers just magically awaken." Of course after he spoke his words he realized the slight irony of his comment on magic...but he ignored it. Instead he took a seat across from where Setsuna sat...gently patting his guns before making eye contact with the forever calm face of Sailor Pluto. "Not to mention why do I have guns when Endymion has a sword." With that he gestured over to the amused Prince that had just hoisted himself into the back of the truck.  
  
At this point the Southern resistance soldiers departed in the old Ford pick up they had brought along with one of the troop carriers that had been captured along the outskirts of the engagement area. They turned southwards and soon disappeared from the sight of Endymion and the others as they turned down a side street...the engine soon fading into the night.  
  
With a click of his thumb he was in contact with Kris once again. "So what's the situation over there? Any unfriendly forces moving into the area?" Reo leaned back against the bench and draped his head backwards till it rested against the canvas roof...the rumbling sounds of the diesel engine running through his ears, calming him as he listened to Kris.  
  
"Not much from what we saw last time...just a few Demons patrolling the area and such..." A brief chuckle passed by Kris's lips at something that one of the men he had with him said. "We got a visual on the Southern Resistance...they're running through the streets like scared puppies. Making enough noise for it anyway."  
  
"Right...well anyway Kris we're pulling out... you know the drill. Follow us back in about ten minutes make sure that nothing follows us back to the base..." Reo was acknowledge by a simple double click from Kris before he signed off from the comm.. link system. He felt a little better now that they were heading back to base...but just like most of the other soldiers he had become paranoid about being above ground for too long. When they were above ground too long that meant a greater chance that the Negaverse would employ their satellite tracking system and figure out where they were hiding. His ice white eyes snapped open from the closed state they had been in and glanced out of the back of the troop transport as it rolled down the street. A few people were out and about even with the threat of being associated with rebel forces just by being near them. Then again it was getting closer to the morning hours.  
  
"So Setsuna, you're going to tell us all about Reo when we get back right?" Endymion pinned her with questioning eyes that hid the slight look of command his eyes had within them as he asked. A moment later though his gaze left Setsuna and turned to the open back of the truck staring down the street as he waited for Setsuna's answer.  
  
Setsuna smiled a bit as she absently balanced the time staff across her toned thighs unaware or so it seemed from the more then healthy looks she was receiving from the soldiers nearby. "I will when we return to the base...we should have just enough time to explain it all."  
  
Endymion raised a slight eyebrow at her comment though he didn't bother it's not like Setsuna would tell them what was going to happen...it could easily go in either direction for them depending just what was involved. He just hoped that whatever was going to happen would be in their favor...god knew they needed it.  
  
Negaverse  
  
Zoisite glanced upwards from the planning table where he sat with the other four celestial knights. Each of his fellow generals had sent their own knight to help him deal with the problem that was occurring within Tokyo. It wasn't that they enjoyed helping each other out...it was just that they needed to get rid of the rebellion and especially Kamen Knight and Sailor Pluto...the only sailor scout to elude his assault on Tokyo other then Sailor Mercury. His fist tightened slightly at the mere memory of his failure...and so it wasn't till the second time around that the young ensign spoke up did he notice the young man's words.  
  
"General Zoisite..." The young man clenched his fist to his heart with his left hand before letting it drop down to the report he held within his hands. After a moment of silence the young man gently set the clipboard down upon the table and stepped away once more. Standing with both hands clasped behind his back as he awaited the orders of his higher up.  
  
It took a moment since Zoisite was reading over the report he had just received from the scene around the space shuttle port...a slight grimace running across his face. 'Damn fools...the rebellion really is getting out of hand if they could do this right under our noses.' It looked as though he'd have to take this manner into his own hands. The commanders he sent against the rebellion even failed...unable to capture the rebellion. He glanced upwards to the young man standing at attention...a quick scowl coming across Zoisite's face as he waved towards the boy. "Get out boy! This is a closed door meeting!" Still glaring at where the boy was standing in...he briefly heard the human scamper out of the room before he was fried by the sometimes impatient general. With a shake of his head he returned to look over the report...finally he came to a section he liked. 'Hmm...passive transmitters placed upon all demon transports...as expected Rebellion took a few for themselves...transmitters will activate every two hours. Oh so very interesting...it seems Commander La-Flaga has a better head on his shoulders then I thought.'  
  
He took one more moment to glance over the report before throwing the clipboard out onto the table...closest to Malachite's Crystal Knight. Zoisite waited patiently for once as the report went through from the hands of the Crystal knight to his own Gold Knight, Andrew who looked considerably worse for the wear after a personal served beating from Endymion himself. Then it went to the Forest Knight of Nephrites and finally to the Jade Knight that belonged to Jadeite. Each one looked over the report with both distaste at the loss of a shuttle port...but when they got to the bugged transport area each one ended up with a smile if not a smirk.  
  
Zoisite waited a few moments more before addressing each one of them in a rarely calm and controlled voice...which hid the excitement that was pumping through his veins...'The whole Rebellion destroyed in their own fox hole...oh how glorious this would be!.' "Well then...if I may propose to each of you...Greg...Andrew...Ruric...Chad...We will wait till until the transmitters go online...mark the location and invade en masse of course you four will all head the assault and with one fatal swipe the main part of the Rebellion and the two final Silver Moon reborns will be killed leaving no soul to challenge the authority of the Negaverse!"  
  
Greg...the Crystal knight...once the lover of Mercury merely consented with a nod...his eyes impassive to what was going on about him...he seemed rather detached at the moment. "Very well then General Zoisite...I will lead the Celestial Knights into combat for the single purpose of rooting out the Rebellion but Sailor Pluto is for my blades only."  
  
"Of course...anything you wish." Zoisite consented immediately...actually he had been expecting that request, even if Greg made it sound more of a demand. The personal history of Greg was probably the most complex out of all the knights here...not only had he once loved Sailor Mercury but he had lost her and lost her once more taunted cruelly bye fate and then the darkness took form in his heart...making him perfect for the taking. The reason why he despised Sailor Pluto though was something only Greg and Malachite knew and neither was telling. Zoisite absently glanced over to the other three knights...other then Ruric...who just like Nephrite felt guided to his position by the stars...Andrew and Chad were in it completely to kill Endymion. "Well then...until the beacon activates I believe we should adjourn this meeting. Greg...I'd like you and the others to ready your troops for a fast action movement...place them into teams. One for urban fighting, one for underground tunnel network fighting and one for anywhere else you think they could be hiding."  
  
The four knights slowly picked themselves up from there seats. Except for the Crystal knight who was technically above Zoisite since he was Malachite's right hand man...the other three threw in a quick salute before departing from the nearly empty planning room.  
  
Zoisite glanced over towards the report once more...Beryl wouldn't get so mad at him for losing all the energy at the Shuttle port if he got rid of her last enemies. A slight smirk replaced his casual mask of indifference. 'Now we'll see who the Queen's new favorite is.' A light chuckle left his lips as he dreamed of his new position over the rest of the generals  
  
Ten Miles outside Tokyo City Limits  
  
Vibrant Emerald green eyes turned upwards from the tree she had been sitting within the past three hours...it always gave her a sense of calm. Even if she was completely secluded from everyone except when she came down from her small cabin to do her part time job at the bakery. A slightly sad smile touched the young angels face at the thought of her part time job. 'I suppose not all dreams come true...becoming a truly great chef in this world would only get me more recognition then I already have...well no use crying about it...maybe if I'm strong enough we can stop it all.' The hand that had been wrapped around the branch below her moved to rest lazily over one knee as she looked up towards the stars. 'Such a beautiful night out...too bad the girls are all missing this...oh well nothing I can do now other then avenge their memories when the time comes.' She felt her mind slowly dredge up the past events of over three years ago that brought her to the current position of the last Inner Sailor Senshi.  
  
Memory Sequence...eh 2 or whatever it is.   
  
She tried to open her eyes...but everything hurt so much. The last blast from Zoisite had nearly killed her...she could still feel the blood slowly seeping out from the deeper wounds...but luckily she had put the major wounds in binds with fabric from soldier's uniforms that clung to their wearers dead body almost like a second skin. 'Is Ami ok?' She briefly wondered before once more she felt the darkness slowly trying to creep up upon her...this time though...if she didn't stay awake she'd never wake up again. 'Yes but wouldn't it feel so good...too finally rest...all the problems will be gone.' A voice within her head spoke in a soothing tongue but she felt her responding in like matter to the mysterious voice in her head.  
  
'I can't give up the girls need me! Anyway who else will be around to clean up this damn mess that has gone overboard already.' She knew she was angry...too tired though to figure out why, her sub conscience just knew to cling upon the passionate voice of the warrior.  
  
'Let Endymion deal with it all he is the Prince of the planet...you are just a visitor...your true loyalty rests with Jupiter...and Jupiter is quite dead my dear.' Once more the enigmatic voice responded in such a calming tone that she wanted to fall back asleep and just let the prince deal with it all.  
  
Jupiter felt her eyes closing in a mental state...simply nodding towards the shadowy enigma. 'Yes...maybe Endymion should deal with it all...I'll just rest a little...and when I wake up...everything will be just like it was before.'  
  
'No! Ami will be dead!' Once again that angry side of Jupiter yelled out from the mental fog of a state somewhere between life and death...sleeping and awake.  
  
Makoto's eyes snapped open with only one thought on her mind...find Ami. She ignored the still bleeding wounds; most of them seemed to have scabbed up or healed all together with the help of her boosted super powers from Sailor Jupiter. The only thing she could see about her in her still slightly hazy sight from the loss of blood or so she assumed, turned out to be either ruined buildings, dead soldiers, lots of blood, no Ami and rubble everywhere. "Crap this isn't good." She muttered to herself as she glanced about for something to use as a walking stick since she was still feeling a bit woozy from the loss of blood. After poking around the ground about her for a few moments she managed to find a slightly bent up metal pole that had been blasted free from the concrete cage it had been placed in. Or so she assumed from the bits of concrete still stuck on hard to the pole. 'Well there's no way in hell I'm bending down to pick that thing up.' She carefully wedged one of her booted feet under a spot where the pole was bent upwards and then after placing her arms out to catch the metal rod she flicked her ankle upwards. It was enough force to send the metal rod up to her hands...at least enough to grab it out of the air.  
  
Even after that minimal movement she felt her lungs drawing in copious amounts of oxygen from the air and her whole body felt like it was burning just with the effort to move. 'Damn...I must be more injured then I thought I was...Damnit where is Ami when I really need her for her medical advice.' She shook her head slightly in an attempt to shake off the pain...but that only caused the world before her to spin. A light growl left her lips as she forced her eyes closed but even in the darkness it kept on swirling. Using her free hand not gripping the metal rod for dear life she pressed her hand to her eyes in an attempt to stop it all. "This rescue mission is really starting to suck." She muttered to herself...she waited a few minutes until eventually the spinning of her head stopped. Followed by a few moments later the sick feeling that had started from the spinning of her eyes.  
  
'Wait now...maybe if I use the communicator I can get in touch with someone!' As quickly as she dared to without losing her balance against the metal rod which was firmly placed into the ground. Between a dead body and a concrete chunk, she dug into her space pocket and triumphantly withdrew the small pink communicator. With slowed and clumsy fingers from her severe lack of coordination due to dizziness if she moved too much, Mako eventually got the communicator on but not without a threat to send it to the great beyond. Both emerald eyes narrowed with concentration as she went down the small list on the side of the screen. First one that popped up was Ami's picture...but where the connection box would have been green instead it showed static. 'That means the communicator is either destroyed or offline...not good.' With a slight grimace she quickly flipped to the next picture...the same thing with Rei's...then Haruka's...Michelle's no better and finally Hotaru. 'Damn were they all taken out?' Her grip upon the metal rod unconsciously started to tighten around the pole...and finally she switched to Usagi's name...a green box was lit and directly connected. With an eager thrust of her thumb she engaged the call button...but again she got nothing, no answering machine which meant that it just wasn't off and Usagi didn't have it on. No one was picking it up and Mako could only assume the worst at this point. 'So the Sailor Scouts end with me...I see...it makes sense in a cosmic sort of way...the loner of the group ends up alone. What irony the universe wills upon me.' A slight chuckle passed through her mouth though not of mirth. It sounded more like one to hold herself back from crying over the loss she felt of her teammates. The city had nothing left to offer her...especially in the state she was in...she could do nothing to help. No she'd need to get so much stronger...and to that she'd need solitude where the Negaverse would not find her.  
  
End memory sequence.   
  
"I certainly found it...and my peace. Emerald eyes flickered open once more to stare upwards towards the stars that glittered within the sky in complex patterns only those that had the inborn ability to read the stars could see. The only words she could see in the Stars tonight were warnings that Tokyo was in danger. 'Why would that be though...Tokyo has already been taken over.' Sometimes the stars messages were confusing and usually short like this one, saying that Tokyo was in danger didn't narrow it down to what was going to happen or who needed help if anyone. Maybe if she had more skill level in reading the stars she might be able to figure out what they were saying in full. 'Either way I'll go and start repaying my debt to Usagi and the others for leaving them while they were still fighting...if only I knew that someone was still alive. Then maybe at least Ami would still be here...Damnit why didn't she contact me sooner.' Her fist reflexively curled into a tight fist before she slammed it into the side of the tree she was sitting in with more force then was necessary as the tree whined against the abuse with a sharp crack from it's outer layer of bark.  
  
With practiced grace from three years of mostly secluded training except the times the Setsuna stopped by to help, Makoto let her arms free of the tree she had been holding onto and performed a flip in a lazy circular pattern. She landed upon one knee on the ground, her left arm lowered to brace her body from the shock of dropping from one of the highest parts of the tree. Her right hand pulled forth the sparkling green Naginata Staff that served as her henshin stick if one could call it that. She raised the emerald green staff into the air a moment fully horizontal before bringing it close to her chest just under her breasts in a lateral position. Her eyes closed as a flash of green and bluish white light over came her body, to the outside world it simply looked like heat lightning struck somewhere in the forest.  
  
Rebel Strong hold   
  
The troops slowly pulled themselves through the giant blast doors of the command center and out of the foul sewer smell. Once the main force of men that had followed them back came through, Endymion thankfully shut the door and within moments the relatively crisp circulated air of the converted chamber cleaned the air of the pollutants of who knew what. The rest of the men would be down in the hanger bay working on the two new trucks they had commandeered and brought back for their own spoils. With a weary eye, he waited as all the soldiers but Reo now back in his normal battle guard, the two cats who had stayed the entire time and finally Setsuna remained in the main room. He made a small movement of his left arm towards the central table that was the planning table, set up next to the computer system incase they needed to get in touch with the hanger bay. The arm movement was a strict military gesture and breached no argument from the others.  
  
He awaited till all the others had taken their respective seats at the table before sitting at the head of the table...his eyes immediately trained upon Setsuna with a questioning look with a thinly veiled command to tell him just what was up with Reo. At first he was fine with Reo just somehow being a knight, but on the ride home it started to trouble him more and more. If there were more like Reo...knights that were unawakened and could possibly go to either side he needed to know now before the Negaverse figured it out. 'I don't care if Setsuna isn't supposed to tell us the future or not I want it and I want it now.' Even with his boiling thoughts he kept his voice it's normally calm and business like manner. "So Setsuna...you said something about filling us in upon Reo's past and why exactly he can do what I can do, now if you still have time I'd really...really like it if you could inform us to the details of all this."  
  
Setsuna didn't even look phased by the look that her Prince was giving her, instead she simply bowed her head in a slightly submissive gesture of acceptance. "Prince I can only tell you of the past...you know this of course. We of course...did not meet with the Golden Kingdom till near the end...so my information upon exactly what Reo is will be of just general facts. For everything you will have to await Reo's mind to slowly restore the memories to him." She made a small gesture to Reo who at the moment seemed to be listening with half a ear while his eyes and most of his attention was focused aptly upon the computer systems near the table.  
  
"Alright then...well what can you tell me about Reo...if he was from the Golden Kingdom as you seem to be suggesting then I don't seem to remember him..." Endymion commented with a slightly skeptical voice, he ignored the fact Reo seemed more interested in the security cameras at the moment. The man was always paranoid about the safety of the base and at times it was great but times like this Reo really needed to be alert. It really wouldn't help disciplining him though...he'd only do it again.  
  
The two cats simply sat upon their chairs, both heads turning back and forth as the conversation became more and more interesting. This whole thing with Reo was news to them, since they hadn't even been out in the battle field during the fight all they had were video images from the nearest news camera that had gotten feed of the fight. So needless to say they had quickly deducted that the second knight like figure must have something to do with Reo.  
  
Setsuna smiled that mysterious smile of hers as she debated how to continue on. 'Ah the Prince is so impatient for knowledge these days...too bad this all had to happen. Maybe if we all had trained a little harder...no I just should have prepared better. She shook off her thoughts before speaking in her normally calm voice. "My prince the fifth General was the Failsafe of the Kingdom you see...so legend went. If all the other Generals failed and the Prince was left alone within the world the fifth General the Grand General you might say would appear. He represented the Golden Kingdom and as such held a shard of the Golden Crystal that supposedly broke off in its molding. To basically put it...he was like your body guard that was always there...but wasn't exactly there." A slight chuckle passed through Setsuna's lips as she shook her head at some memory of hers that obviously amused her in some way. "Anyway that is all I know really of the Fifth General."  
  
Endymion stared wide eyed at Setsuna's story his mind racing a mile a minute trying to analyze all this information. 'Why didn't anyone ever tell me of the fifth General...did the other four know?' He cast a glance at Reo who seemed to be off in his own thoughts over this new predicament as well. 'At least he isn't worrying over security I suppose...and I guess the explains the comment back when he first showed up.'  
  
"So...I'm this fifth general guy...that's cool I guess...so do I just call out some name like Ami used to do, or do I just do what Endymion does?" Reo commented as he absently twirled a small pen between his fingers as he stared towards the computer systems. Just as he started to turn his head he thought he saw a small flicker from one of the security cameras. In a flash his head snapped back but when he did look back nothing was there...  
  
"Hey Reo anything wrong over there?"  
  
"Nah nah..." He commented as he turned away from the security screen, his head pausing one last moment before turning fully back to the discussion at the table. A slight smile upon his face which stopped at his eyes, whatever it was seemed to satisfy Reo's own personal amusement. "So I get to be like Endymion's secret babysitter for when his others fail then?"  
  
Setsuna simply shook her own head in hopelessness...it was a wonder that this Army moved on it's own...even without the few times it lacked her guidance. Her eyes flickered wider just a bit...Reo had just looked over at the security monitor...which meant that the Invasion forces would be here soon enough. That meant she had to leave for her involvement could sway the fight either way in an unpredicted matter...even if the only one that could help them did show up. It was really all up to Makoto now and if she had decided to follow her senses. "Reo...basically all you need to do is call out for Golden Shard Reflection and you'll become the Fifth General. Yet for now I really must leave...Trouble at the gates."  
  
Endymion simply nodded to her in acknowledgment of her excuse to leave....and in a flash without even a good bye the Senshi of Time disappeared without even a good bye. Just as they were about to get up from the table, the lights suddenly flickered and died...and even through the blast doors the screams of death emanated through the walls from far away in the tunnel system.  
  
Scott: Next time on Reflections of Glass...Will a mass invasion of Demons and the Four Celestial Knights be enough to break the Rebellion in their own homeland. Will Reo and Endymion be able to join up with the new and improved Sailor Jupiter to push back the Celestial Knights and even with her help will the three last power houses of all the Silver Kingdom be enough...especially with Zoisite on the verge of entering the fights personally.  
  
Usagi: You saved Sailor Jupiter and you didn't even tell me you bastard!!! You said we all died !! You lied you bastard! I hate you!  
  
Scott: .... Geez...you are so violent with that mouth of yours...Look...a fan happened to like Mako...and it just seems to make sense that Mako would be the best candidate for surviving a deadly ball of blinky light energy and then going into seclusion to train...and such  
  
Usagi:...you're making that up...  
  
Scott:...Oh yeah by the way there will be more fighting and less talking next chapter, umm a Naginata, is a 6-8 foot staff with a like I'd say maybe 1-2 foot at the most blade attached to it. IT was used by Samurai women and is known for it's grace and power and I thought that fit Mako perfectly anyway it used to be only handled by men and was used to take down men off horses and the horses too I think and they used to be like huge and unwieldy...anyway Mako is obviously using the 6-8 foot scaled down version that became popular in the Edo period I think.  
  
Usagi: So Scott...by the way why haven't you made a new chapter lately?  
  
Scott:...I had finals....and ummm I've been obsessed with RedVsBlue! I recommend watching it oooh and umm I'm making a new story which is where Mamoru is a cat that Usagi owns and becomes Tuxedo Kamen Blade when he transforms...obviously he can't talk as a kitty...ugh too many ideas 


End file.
